Flit Asuno
|image=Flit Asuno (Gundam Age).png;A.G. 115 Flit (Age 22).jpg;A.G 123 Flit-Asuno-2nd-Gen.png;A.G. 141 Flit2-ag165.png;A.G. 164 |unnamed character=No |japanese voice=Toshiyuki Toyonaga~Young: Ep. 1-15, Kazuhiko Inoue~Adult |gender=Male |species=Human |genetic=X-Rounder, |era=Advanced Generation |status=Alive |birthdate=101 |age=14~115 A.G, 22~123 A.G, 40~141 A.G., 63~164 A.G. |hair=Persian Green |eye=Blue |family=Marina Asuno~Mother, Emily Asuno~Wife, Asemu Asuno~Son, Unoa Asuno~Daughter, Kio Asuno~Grandson,Romary Asuno~Daughter-in-law |loves=Yurin L'Ciel~115 A.G, Emily Asuno |nationality=Ovan |affiliation=Earth Federation (Advanced Generation);Earth Federal Forces, Grodek Faction, |occupation=Mobile Suit Developer, Mobile Suit Pilot~115 A.G., Commander of Toludin Base~123 A.G, Commander of Big Ring~140 A.G., Former Commander-in-Chief~164 A.G. |rank=Vice Admiral~141 A.G. |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~1~49, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE First Evolution,Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Story of the Beginning,Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star }} is the first generation main protagonist of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is both a Mobile Suit Developer and pilot of the military organization Earth Federal Forces. He pilots the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and its variants. Personality & Character In many ways Flit's personality is a dichotomy. He is generally a very friendly person who is easy to get along with. He could also be considered hopeful from his constant belief that the Gundam will turn the tide of the war. When it comes to the Gundam, Flit takes everything very seriously, getting very angry even with friends if they mess with the mobile suit without his permission. After Yurin's death, his personality takes a dark turn, vowing to exterminate the Vagan despite them being human beings. In fact, Flit's obsession with the Vagan would shape his way of life, with their destruction coming before anything else, including being an active part of his son Asemu's life. His legacy and his skills prove to be a lofty shadow under which Asemu tries to emulate. In one of Asemu's first missions Flit points out his weaknesses in regards to his fighting skills. The gulf between father and son widened when Flit took the Gundam AGE-1 into battle against his longtime foe Desil and held his own despite his age and the antique-technology of his Mobile Suit. This drove Asemu to steal an X-Rounder-enhancing helmet to reach Flit's level of skill. He played a larger role in his grandson Kio's life, but even then he had an alternate agenda. He purposely bought a MS Simulation System for Kio for the sole purpose of making him into an experienced pilot. This implies that his vendetta comes first above all else, and that he sees things only as tools to better aid his goal of Vagan's destruction. He cannot simply let go of the past, no matter what the cost. All the same however, there are several indications that Flit does legitimately care about his family in spite of his hardened emotional state. This is evident in his interactions with them, in which he attempts to portray a hardened nature, even though several characters (both family members and non) are able to see his underlying care and concern. In that sense, it should be noted that in spite of Flit's seeming obsession with the Vagan, none of his family hate him; on the contrary, they seem to love and think well of him while accepting his flaws. Skills & Capabilities Flit Asuno is a recognized genius and is the principal engineer behind the creation of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1. Though not a soldier (at the time) his great intimacy and knowledge of the Gundam makes him the most qualified person to pilot it. He possesses early indications of X-Rounders abilities such as precognition and sensing the presence of others. In his later years Flit showed to be a great strategist when necessary. 25 years later, his skill didn't deteriorate. He proved himself capable of defeating Desil Galette despite piloting the outdated AGE-1 Gundam Flat while his enemy used a more up-to-date and X-Rounder specialized Khronos. He also proved to be a great battlefield commander, having defeated Vagan twice, at Big Ring and Nortram. He also turned out to be a perfect investigator like Grodek, leading him to expose former Federation's Prime Minister Olfenoa's secret of collaborating with Vagan and began a systematic purge against other collaborators, extensively replacing the Federation leadership. History Early Childhood Flit was born in AG 101. Flit's early childhood is not clearly defined but it was shown that he had lived with his mother, Marina Asuno, and their family butler at the Asuno mansion in the Ovan colony. It was here he first heard and became enamored with the stories of the Gundam, a savior that his family built in the old wars. In AG 108, an unknown group of mobile suits, known at the time as UE (Unknown Enemy), attacked and destroyed Ovan. Flit was one of the few survivors, though his mother was killed during the attack. Before being buried under the burning rubble, Flit's mother entrusted to him the AGE Device, which contained the blue prints for the Gundam. He was later moved to the Nora colony, where he was put under the care of Nora Commander Hendrick Bruzar. Flit's traumatic experience led him to focus his sights on building the Gundam and the fight against the UE. Despite his young age, he was regarded as an important member of Gundam development. He also kept up with news about the UE and even obsessively made different formulas to predict their next attack. Flit grew up together with his childhood friends, Dique Gunhale and Emily Amonde. Flit's Chapter Arc Attack on Nora Flit's peaceful days in Nora continued until AG 115, when a group of UE mobile suits, known as Gafrans, attacked the colony. Seeing the Gafrans destroy everything on their path, Flit decided to launch the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, which just got its mobility tests completed earlier. However, there were no pilots available to take the Gundam. In the desperate situation, Flit took it upon himself to operate it. Senior Engineer Vargas Dyson and Commander Bruzar were first against Flit piloting the Gundam, but both relented after seeing Flit's determination to fight the UE. Flit later was able to defeat one of the Gafrans using its Beam Dagger; it was the first victory against the UE in 14 years of war. The remaining Gafrans retreated after destroying their fallen comrade. They later regrouped to attack the colony from the outside using their colony destroyer. With Nora on the verge of collapse within 6 hours, citizens were evacuated into the colony core. Flit was asked by Vargas to evacuate the Gundam to the Diva battleship by himself. While on the way, Flit chanced upon a young girl, named Yurin L'Ciel, who was by herself during the evacuation, and decided to take her with him in the Gundam. As the Gundam was about to reach the elevator towards Diva, the ground it stood collapsed due to an explosion and the Gundam was trapped underneath the bulkhead in the colony's lowest level. Yurin offered assistance by showing Flit the way out, even predicting which path will eventually give way due to subsequent explosions. Outside, they immediately encountered a lone Gafran and the Gundam's immediate armaments were ineffective against it. Fortunately, the AGE Builder provided a new weapon, called the DODS Rifle, and with it, Flit was able to defeat the Gafran in one shot. Two more UE mobile suits arrived, and Flit was immediately locked in combat against the purple Gafran among them. Flit was frustrated at first because the Gafran kept on dodging his shots, but he eventually defeated it thanks to Yurin's advice and assistance. After that, Diva ordered Flit to engage the other enemy unit and distract it away from their operation of pulling out Nora's colony core. The enemy Zedas, which boasted great speed, appeared before the Gundam. Flit and Yurin were able to hit the enemy several times, but the DODS Rifle eventually ran out. In an act of desperation, Flit moved the Gundam, with its arms spread open, to block Zedas from going to the Diva. Surprisingly, the Zedas decided to retreat. During the operation, extraction was suddenly halted by a blockage on the colony core. As Flit figure out what was going on, Commander Bruzar called him in the communication and commended him for the completion of the Gundam. Flit wanted to rescue Bruzar, who was still in the colony, but Bruzar insisted Flit help the Diva instead. In his last moments, he told Flit to become the saviour of humanity. Bruzar then blew himself up to free the colony core and to help finish its extraction. As Nora collapsed and burned, Flit mourned the loss of his mentor and his second home. With the Earth Federation Forces headquarters doing the rest of the civilian evacuation, Flit and Yurin parted ways. Before leaving, Yurin left her pink ribbon with Flit as a sign of their new found friendship. White Wolf & Demon Boy The Diva later headed towards the Fardain Colony to get resupplies. On the way, Flit met the White Wolf, Woolf Enneacle, who had just woke up from his deep sleep inside the ship. At first, Flit was irritated by Woolf's apparent cockiness. His patience eventually reached its tipping point when Woolf started claiming the Gundam Age-1. Flit didn't want to hand it to anyone, and the two of them ended up dueling for its rightful ownership. During their duel, they accidentally met a huge UE battleship and were trapped fending off its accompanying Gafrans. They eventually managed to escape from the ordeal together, and the experience led both of them to finally respect each other. Woolf gave up his pursuit of the Gundam and even encouraged Flit to continue fighting. After the previous encounter, Flit could not shake off the feeling that his power was lacking when it came to fighting the UE. Occupied by this, Flit almost hit a young boy, Desil Galette, while riding his scooter in Fardain Colony. With Desil injured, Flit decided to take him and fix his wounds inside Diva. Flit noticed that he sensed something familiar whenever he touches Desil's hand. After being treated, Desil displayed playfulness, even taking the Gundam when the Diva detected UE mobile suits. Flit and Woolf launched in a RGE-B790 Genoace and the RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom to rescue Desil, but found out that the little boy was doing amazing against the Gafrans. Flit then remembered that the feeling he got from Desil was the same as the one he got from Yurin when she was helping him against UE. After Desil had returned the Gundam and left, Flit wondered if he will get stronger if he got the same power as Yurin's and Desil's. Zalam-Euba Conflict One of Flit's friends, Emily, ran off from Diva after learning that Flit had decided to fight the UE and not resettle with them in Tordia Colony. Flit found her later in the city, but they were then caught in the middle of a mobile suit battle that was happening on the streets. Flit and Emily were locked out from the city's defensive wall when a man named Iwark Briar came to their rescue. Iwak led the two underground and introduced them to his daughter, Riria. Through Iwak, they learned about the situation in Fardain and the ongoing battles between the Euba and Zalam factions, whose feud dates back from the past Colony Nations Wars. Riria later went missing and they found her crying near a mobile suit skirmish. In fit of rage, Iwak attacked the Euba and Zalam mobile suits using his old Desperado. Knowing that Iwak might die in battle, Flit launched the Gundam to save him. Surprisingly during the fighting, a new UE mobile suit, Baqto, appeared and Flit was forced to use his DODS Rifle against it. The Baqto eventually retreated, but Flit was accused by the Zalam of deliberately attacking the city. Flit was taken in with his Gundam to the Zalam estate, where he met the Zalam boss, Don Boyage. Diva's Captain, Grodek Ainoa, was also there, to Flit's surprise. Flit tried to reason with Don Boyage to let them go, telling the importance of the Gundam against the UE threat. However, the Zalam boss was not concerned by such matters. He even tried to bargain for the Gundam, in exchange for warships, so he could use it against the Euba; Grodek rejected it. In defense of their tradition, Don Boyage argued that Flit and Grodek were fighting for their own past, too: Flit lost his parents from UE attacks, while Grodek, his wife and child. After Don Boyage had left, Flit asked Grodek about the mentioned warships. Grodek told Flit that he had learned the UE's whereabouts and was preparing for an attack. He explained that the EFF could not fight, and urged Flit to fight along with him. Emily and the kids appeared in front of the Zalam mansion to complain about Flit's arrest. While it was happening, Euba mobile suits suddenly appeared in the vicinity and the Zalam forces engaged them in combat. With his friends caught in battle, Flit quickly launched in Gundam to save them. He also tried to stop both sides from fighting, but with no success. UE mobile suits then appeared, with the Baqto among them going after the fleeing truck where Emily and the rest were on. Leaving the Zalam-Euba fighting, Flit faced the Baqto, but the Gundam was no match against it. Covering for Flit, Largan Drace in his Genoace appeared and told about the new equipment that the AGE Builder was making. After refitting in Diva, Flit returned to defeat the Baqto using the AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus. Flit returned to the place where he had left the Zalam and Euba forces, only to find them almost decimated by the UE. Flit pleaded again to their leaders to fight together for the sake of their colony. At the wake of the UE slaughter, Don Boyage and Euba's leader, Ract Elfamel, agreed to make a temporary truce. After dispatching the remaining Gafrans, the three of them went to the city terrorized by newly arrived Baqtos. Boyage and Ract evacuated the citizens, while Flit faced the UE. Flit was having a hard time fighting one of the Baqtos when another arrived on the scene. Fortunately, Woolf, in his new WMS-GEX1 G-Exes, came and assisted Flit in dealing with the remaining enemies. At the end of the battle, Flit joined the others as the Zalam and Euba reaffirmed their alliance to fight against the UE. Defending Fardain After receiving an urgent call, Woolf took Flit, Emily and Dique to the Madorna Workshop, where they met the maker of Woolf's G-Exes, Mukured Madorna. After some acquainting, Mukured showed to Flit and his friends a suspicious mobile suit that he had wanted them to check. It turned out to be the UE's Zedas, and Flit was anxious to know how Mukured had acquired it. Just then, the Zedas activated and started wrecking havoc in the facility. To control the damage, Flit and Woolf launched in CMS-B/67 Shaldolls; Flit later called Diva for the Titus. However, they were no match compared to the Zedas. Surprisingly, the Zedas later decided to leave. Flit and Woolf later learned from Mukured that the one who had left the Zedas was a mysterious client named Yark Dole. They reported what they had learned to Diva, and Grodek revealed that Yark Dole was a black merchant who had introduced mobile suit blueprints to Fardain. With three days remaining until their departure, Grodek announced that they will head to Minsry Colony, instead of Tordia Colony, and prepare to attack the suspected UE base, Ambat, together with Zalam and Euba. Crew member Adams Tinel suggested that they should report this first to EFF, but Grodek revealed he was not Diva's intended captain. The crew was shocked, but Emily were quick to tell that if not for Grodek, they all would had been abandoned back then in Nora. Nevertheless, Adams exclaimed that what they were about to do was a military violation. Flit stepped in and revealed that Grodek's family had died in a UE attack, an event known, according to Grodek, as "The Day Angel Fell". Grodek told the crew he would not force anyone, but he would fight alone if he had to. Flit expressed his support to Grodek's cause; he had lost his parents because of UE and he didn't want anyone to lose their loved ones as well. The rest of the crew decided to fight, for the sake of ending UE's terror. Not long, a UE fleet threatened to attack Fardain. The Diva joined the Fardain in defending; Flit and the Diva mobile suits were to shoot the UE as the Zalam and Euba act as distractions. At first, Flit was happy to see Zalam and Euba working together; it was the case until the Zedas tricked them to hit each other with friendly fire. Flit tried to dispel the looming dispute, but he was then distracted by the enemy Zedas. To make things worse, the alliance was further demoralized with the incapacitation of Don Boyage's CMS-223G Gala. A lot of the allied mobile suits retreated, and Flit and the rest were ordered to help them regroup. While the situation was in disarray, Don Boyage, who had been presumed to have died, returned to battle and made a suicide attack to the UE battleship. Before dying, Don Boyage told Flit that the latter might really be the saviour of humanity. Flit was enraged by Don Boyage death; with the completion of the Gundam's new wear, he ordered for it to be sent to him immediately. Flit defeated the Zedas with the new AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow, and with that, the UE fleet finally decided to retreat. Reunion in Minsry During the previous battle, Flit had sensed Desil's presence when he was fighting the Zedas. He reported this to Grodek, and was disturbed by the idea that the UE might be humans. With the facts that soldiers were dying and another huge battle was about to unfold, Flit began asking his mother if he had made the right decision to fight. Reminiscing his first battles, he was reminded of Yurin and thought about wanting to meet her again. At Minsry, Flit went together with Grodek Ainoa, Woolf Enneacle, Ract Elfamel, Largan Drace and Millais Alloy to meet Don Boyage's old friend, Alzack Birmings. While on the way to Birmings estate, Flit was reunited with Yurin L'Ciel, who was adopted by Alzack and taken in Minsry after the destruction of Nora. While talking about their past and motivations, Yurin opened up wanting to ride the Gundam once again; she liked to float on space and count the stars with Flit. Flit showed Yurin her pink ribbon she had given him, likening it as his charm whenever he was fighting. Yurin told him to keep it so it'll continue to protect him. Flit later meet Alzack, who heard about him through Don Boyage. While Alzack warned about the danger of Flit's emotionally driven motivation, Flit advised the leader of Minsry to give Yurin a proper family. Flit and the rest stayed in Birmings estate for 2 weeks to discuss about their planned infiltration of the Ambat fortress. Whenever he got free time, he would spend it playing with Yurin in the woods. Before leaving, Flit promised Yurin he would return to see her again after the battle against UE. While on the way back to Diva, Flit's group was intercepted by Stoller Guavaran and his team, who arrested Grodek for rebelling against the EFF. The team was disheartened that their operation was cut before it could start, but Flit encouraged them to not give up. Using his Gundam, Flit disabled Stoller's escort Genoaces, giving Woolf and the rest opportunity to rescue Grodek. They quickly prepared to leave the colony after reaching Diva, but Stoller's fleet was waiting for them outside. The two sides were immediately locked in a standoff. Flit and his Gundam were crucial in intercepting the EFF Genoaces that attempts to preempt Diva. Not long during the battle, a fleet of UE ships then appeared. It was this time when the two sides settled their standoff and joined forces to push away their common enemy. While defeating UE mobile suits, Flit became aware of his once-innate ability, similar to that of Yurin back in Nora. After the UE had fallen back, Stoller finally decided to let Diva off and made way as the ship headed towards Ambat. Back in Diva, Flit learned from Grodek that the power he had obtained could only be associated with people called X-Rounders. Battle of Ambat As the Diva crew began to prepare for the final battle against UE, Flit checked on Diva's upgrade and went on to tune up his Gundam. Contemplating by himself, Flit wondered if his rising X-Rounder abilities will make him stronger; to make him a savior. At the start of the operation, he sortied in Gundam AGE-1 Spallow, assigned to protect the Diva and allied ships as they approached Ambat. The battle started out going well, but the UE continued to send in more troops to overwhelm the Diva and the Zalam-Euba Alliance. With their progress in danger of being halted, Flit decided to go ahead of his team, jumped right into the heart of UE forces, and took out a bulk of enemy mobile suits with the help of his X-Rounder abilities. Thanks to his contribution, Diva was able to reach the appropriate distance from the UE battleship, and proceeded to destroy it using a new weapon, the Photon Blaster Cannon. Everyone was in high spirits with their immediate victory when suddenly, a piece of the enemy battleship charged towards Diva. With Diva unable to deter its course, Euba leader Ract Elfamel decided to make a suicide charge to destroy the piece. Flit tried to stop him; he rushed full speed towards Ract's CMS-574E Elmeda. Fortunately, Mukred Madorna made a timely intervention and stopped the ramming piece using shots from his Mega Beam Launcher. Grabbing the Elmeda, Flit told Ract that everyone feels the same way in wanting to protect something; thus, he urged Ract to not throw his life away. Ract accepted Flit's sentiments and both of them returned to the battlefield. The fierce battle continued as Flit and the other pilots kept on defending Diva and the other ships advancing towards Ambat. During the battle, a Gafran tried a sneak attack on Woolf's G-Exes, but Flit stepped in and destroyed the enemy preemptively. While taking a breather, Flit heard Desil Galette's voice and decided to stray away from current battle. The UE Zedas appeared before Flit at the outskirt of the battlefield; piloted by Desil, who wanted to get even on Flit for defeating him back at Fardain. As the Spallow and Zedas began clashing in melee combat, Flit asked why a kid like Desil was fighting in a mobile suit. Desil answered it does not matter; he just didn't want to lose to Flit. The Zedas subsequently grabbed and threw the Spallow, throwing the latter off its composure and forcing it on defending. Flit later found an opportunity to fight back, but he was shorty stopped and, at the same time, forced to hold off a sword-swing from Zedas. Zedas broke off the brief stand-off with a point-blank blast from its Beam Cannon. However, Flit quickly dodged the attack, kicking the Zedas on the chest and making a head start away from it; Desil was quick to give chase. While fending off the attacks from Zedas, Flit pleaded that Desil should not have wanted to fight. Desil denied it; on contrary, he was having fun with the thrill of having lives on the line. It was then when Desil decided to upped his little game. As the two were about to exchange blows again, a new model, the xvb-xd Farsia, came in between them. Flit was utterly shocked and confused to hear the pilot of the new mobile suit was Yurin L'Ciel. The Farsia then launched its 5 Flower Funnels and began attacking the Gundam. Flit wanted to know why Yurin was fighting too and Yurin replied that she only came so she could see him again. Amidst the confusion, Decil boasted his secret weapon, adding that the resonance between X-Rounders enhances his power. He reassured that Yurin did not need to pilot; she was merely an add-on to his arsenal. Flit was slowly getting beaten; the graze on his front-skirt armour eventually progressed on having his left side skirt, and then Spallow's right lower leg, taken out. Desil did not relent the attacks, going as far as attacking the Spallow from behind. Flit deflected with the Shiguru Blade, but the subsequent attack from Farsia blasted Spallow's left arm. As Spallow and Farsia clashed, Flit felt Yurin's anguish. Desil eventually got the Spallow surrounded and had Farsia's funnels attack from all directions. However, Flit activated his X-Rounder ability to dodge them, much to the surprise of Desil. As the two X-Rounders clashed once again, Flit told Desil to stop. Desil did not pay attention, focused only on killing Flit to win the battle. The Zedas pushed the Spallow as the Farsia attacked with the funnels. The Gundam was hit and Desil then went in for the finishing blow. In a surprising turn, Farsia moved in between them and took the stab from behind. As Farsia's chest gushed out light, Yurin could be heard screaming in agony. Flit's vision changed to Minsry woods as he saw Yurin's ribbon being carried by the wind. After catching it on the air, he then noticed Yurin watching nearby. As he helped her tie her hair, Yurin opened up that she would do anything to see him again, even pilot a mobile suit. However, she began to realize what she really wanted was to be with him forever. With the scenery changing and then turning to black, so was Yurin beginning to float away. Flit tried to reach out to her, but couldn't. As she looked back, she tearfully told him she wanted to live. Flames then surrounded her as Flit was returned to reality. In Farsia, Yurin told Flit that living is hard. The Farsia exploded afterwards before Flit's eyes. Flit cried out Yurin's name in anguish. As Farsia's explosion subside, Flit asked Desil why Yurin have to die. Desil didn't show concern as she was just one of his playthings. Desil's remarks infuriated Flit into rage, swiftly attacking the Zedas from all directions. Desil cried in fear and frustration as the Zedas was incapacitated by the Spallow. However, Flit ultimately decided to not to finish Desil off and left the Zedas float helplessly into the depths of space. As the Spallow cooled-off, Flit came to bitter realization he couldn't be the saviour he wanted to be. He later returned to battlefield and made way for the Diva into Ambat using the Age-1 Titus. After spending the Titus wear, he came back to the ship to get the Gundam's Normal wear for the close combat battle inside the enemy base. Not saying anything to his friends, Flit launched to his new goal; to eliminate all the UE. On his way to the Ambat's reactor core, Flit bumped onto a giant UE mobile suit, the xvm-gz Defurse. The pilot of the enemy suit, Gerra Zoi, who also acknowledged himself as the leader of the UE, fought and stood his ground against the Gundam; however, his skills proved to be lacking against Flit's X-Rounder abilities. In attempt to turn the tables, Gerra lured the Gundam into a chamber guarded by several UE suits; Flit easily dispatched of them. As he swung his Beam Saber again at the Defurse, Flit questioned Gerra why Yurin had to die in battle. Blocking the attack, Gerra replied back he did not care, retorting that Yurin's death was nothing compared to how lesser his people had to die back in his homeland. Infuriated, Flit attacked relentlessly to push the Defurse on its back. He cut off both the Defurse's arms, but Gerra responded by bombarding the Gundam with Defurse's Chest Beam Shots. Fortunately, Woolf in his G-Exes came in time to assist Flit, giving Flit the opportunity to ultimately destroy the giant enemy mobile suit. Gerra escaped from the explosion in time and quickly exited from the chamber through a metal slide door. Flit was quick to react; smashing the Beam Saber through the door Gerra went in, and getting out the cockpit with his side-arm to chase after Gerra. Through the passageways, Flit pursued Gerra into the Ambat's control room. The Diva ground force had also arrived there, and was surprised to see that the UE were humans all along. Flit, with his gun pointed at Gerra, reacted in disbelief, insisting that the UE were indeed monsters. Lieutenant Millais Alloy asked Flit to put his gun down, but he did not relent. Drawing parallels from Flit, Gerra scoffed at the Earther's eagerness to kill using weapons. Diva Captain Grodek Ainoa barked at Gerra to shut up, reminding how the latter incited disorder and sold weapons in the Earth Sphere as the Dark Merchant Yark Dole. In addition, Gerra was also responsible for the horrible "The Day the Angel Fell", which killed Grodek's family; Grodek announced he came to Ambat for revenge. Gerra laughed at Grodek's reason for fighting, which made Grodek question Gerra's motives. It was then Gerra decided to reveal to them what the UE really are. Gerra start 150 years ago, talking about a new settlement plan for the Earth Sphere, which will send send humans to the Mars Sphere. This plan was known as "Mars Birthday." However, a phenomenom known as the "Mars Rays" were deadly and killed 20% of the population caused by its disease. The EFF saw this event as a failure and abandoned the people of the Earth Sphere. The EFF also covered up this entire event. Then the true name of this population was revealed, the Vagan. Flit then intervened and said that he didn't care what the UE really were, he would never forgive them for killing Yurin. Flit stated to a question asking if he could kill a human, to which he replied that he can, because the Vagan, in his eyes, were not really human. The Gerra asked Flit to shoot him then, but Flit, while confused at what he should do, didn't have to shoot as Grodek shot Gerra instead. Before Gerra died, he activated Ambat's Self-Destruct system, and Grodek shot one more time, which delt the final blow, with the crew and Flit watching. Flit would then return to his Gundam, in order to escape the destruction of Ambat. Flit would find Woolf in his mobile suit waiting for Flit, and they both escape the exploding fortress with the rest of the Diva. After Ambat was destroyed, everyone was relieved, but there was a certainty that the war will continue. Flit, remained at the base of his Gundam, while Emily was hiding, but listening in on Flit. Flit talked to Yurin's ribbon about how he couldn't do anything and doubted himself as a savior. Flit then vowed to himself that he would defeat the Vagan, and become a true savior. This ends the First Generation. Asemu's Chapter Arc Passing the Torch In the twenty-five years that have passed, Flit would marry his childhood friend, Emily Amonde, and would later have two children, Asemu Asuno and Yunoa Asuno. Also, Flit had risen to be the commander of of the Earth Federation's headquarters, Big Ring. Flit had gained the title of Vice Admiral, and contributed greatly to the military. one achievement was the creation of the mass produced version of the Gundam Age-1 Normal, the Adele. howver, Flit's grudge against the Vagan has not disappeared, and that is the one subject that Flit will never let away. Flit would latter return home to the colony Tordia to celebrate his son's 17th birthday. As the Asuno family sat down for sinner, Flit presented Asemu with his present, the AGE Device. Flit told his son that it was an important heritage of the Asuno family, and that it will protect the ones that they love. He also said that he sent a recommendation to Asemu's school so that he will join the army. Later that night, Flit was seen standing in the barn, looking at a huge pile of hay, which contained the hidden Gundam Age-1 Normal. Afterwards, a battle took place in the colony, where Asemu piloted the Gundam to save the colony. After the battle, Flit is seen watching the news on his way to Big Ring, and said that he didn't want Asemu to feel the pain of not being able to protect the one's he loved, So Flit entrusted the Gundam to him. One Year later, Flit is seen at a military announcement for the new military recruits. Later, The crew of the Diva, saw Flit's and Alegreus's shuttle being escorted by two warships back to the Federation HQ, Big Ring. Big Ring Defense After the Diva's conflict with Zehart's team, they have succesfully arrived at the Federation HQ, Big Ring. Flit is seen walking with Algreus discussing a plan for the deployment of the forces for the upcoming invasion of Big Ring. Asemu would run up to Flit calling him dad, but Flit says that he is not his dad, but he is the Vice-Admiral of Big Ring. Asemu seemed a bit taken aback by the statement, but Flit chuckled and patted Asemu on the head telling Asemu welcome, and that he expected great thing from him. Millais would then great Flit saying that it has been a long time. Woolf, then comes in, and gives Flit a small smile and a wink, to which Flit returned the smile. Then Flit procceded to tell the Diva's crew about the change in plans as they suspect that Big Ring will be attacked soon. And he told the crew of the Diva that they will be taking part in this operation. Flit's name is later learned by the four pilots of the Diva that he spearheaded the project for the Next-Generation Mobile Suit Pilot training, and that it had a catagory for X-Rounder capabilities. Flit would then send a message to Asemu saying that he saw the results of the Training test, and that he was a little disappointed at the D he got at the X-Rounder Aptitude test, but he says that it is ok, that he is still his son, and that as long as that Asemu is his son, he will do fine. Flit is then seen briefing a meeting telling the military about the operation to protect Big Ring. As the ships are getting into their positions, as well as the mobile suits, Flit is seen in the command Center of Big Ring, where Algreus says that this is a perfect time for him to shine as a tactician. While Flit looks at him and says that this isn't a game. To which Algreus replied that is why it is so exciting. Relationships Asuno Family *'Emily Asuno:' Emily Armond has been Flit's childhood friend ever since he moved to the colony Nora. Ever since they have know each other, she always looks out for his well being, and cares deeply for him. By A.G. 140 they are married and have a son, Asem Asuno as well as a daughter, Yunoa Asuno. *'Asemu Asuno:' Due to his vendetta with the Vagan, and perhaps leftover strain over deaths of Yurin and his mother, Flit is fairly cold toward his son Asemu. During the latter's childhood, the two were particularly close, as Flit could be seen carrying young Asemu over his shoulders and playfully placing his normal suit helmet on his head in flashbacks. As Asemu grew up however, Flit became more distant, treating his son harshly when he made mistakes and offering little praise when he succeeded. Even so, there were hints that he still cared about Asemu, such as when he warmly addressed him at Big Ring, and then later attempted to console him with a video message after Asemu failed his X-Rounder assessment test (though this notably failed). Regardless of these things, both father and son share a deep trust and respect for the other and their individual abilities, such that Asemu supported Flit in his coup de tat and Flit equally relied on that support. *Thirteen years after Asemu's disappearance however, their relationship once again strained. Flit had initially believed, like everyone else, Asemu had perished upon his fateful encounter with Sid, only to be disappointed when it was revealed Asemu had merely deserted and become the leader of the Bisidian space pirates. Even so, while Flit outwardly condemned his son for joining Bisidian (such that he told Kio to forget him), several characters (namely Yunoa) believed that he was truly happy to learn of Asemu's survival but could not express it. He had also commented that he wished to inform Emily of their son's return, but was unsure how she would react to his becoming a pirate. *Following this, when he held the first verbal exchange with Asemu in thirteen years, he attempted to hold onto his hardened visage, but eventually caved in when he realized saving Kio was more important. This in itself indicated Flit still retained faith in his son, despite being disappointed with Asemu's past actions. Likewise, it is shown that Asemu trusts for Flit enough to share the secret of EXA-DB with him, as well as entrust his father to taking over the search of it. *'Kio Asuno:' Compared to his past relationship with Asemu, Flit is noticeably much warmer and outwardly caring to his grandson. This is apparent when he comforted his grandson in the wake of Shanalua Mullen's betrayal and death, as well as his reaction to Kio's capture by the Vagans, in which he attempted to take out the heavily damaged AGE-1 to pursue. Only Yunoa, who was noticeably able to see through her father's claim of only caring for Kio's abilities, was able to calm him during the latter event. Earth Federal Forces Vagan/Unknown Enemy *'Desil Galette: '''Flit first met Decil on a colony where Decil fell and injured his knee. Flit would then help Decil get better. However, after the incident with Yurin, Flit and Decil are considered to be mortal enemies as they are willing to go to extreme lengths in order to destroy each other. It is also because of Decil that Flit now has an absolute hatred for the Vagan. Civilians *'Yurin L'Ciel:''' A girl Flit rescues during the collapse of Nora who temporary assisted and advice him during the following battle while they were inside the cockpit of the AGE-1. He later falls in love with her but she is killed in war, causing him to intenstify his hatred of Vagan. Picture Gallery Flit-ag108.jpg|Flit Asuno (7, A.G. 108) Flit-gen1.jpg|Flit Asuno (14, A.G. 115) Flit Asuno (Gundam Age).png|Flit (14, A.G. 115) aaaaaaa.png|Flit (14, A.G. 115) Aoq4BwPCAAAEVTL.jpg|Youth Flit & Emily (from Gundam AGE twitter) Flit-age2b.jpg|Flit Asuno with son, Asemu flit asuno and son98.jpg|Flit Asuno with son, Asemu asuno Flit-gen2.jpg|Flit Asuno (39, A.G. 140) Flit-age2c.jpg|Flit (39, A.G. 140) Flit-ag-141.png|Flit (40, A.G. 141) AgOwE2cCAAA1LlJ.jpg|Flit Asuno as an adult(far right), with his son Asemu(foreground) and Zeheart, with the Gundam AGE 2 in the background Flit2-ag165.png|Flit Asuno (64, A.G. 165) 491494474.jpg Flit_Memorial_EP49_Epilogue.jpg|Flit memorial in Brucia (A.G. 201) - Epilogue Flit Asuno (A.G 165).png|Flit Asuno (64, A.G. 165) RuGPX5.jpg 1338101351939.jpg|Fanart depicting Flit Asuno's growth AsunoBoys.jpg 3MS.jpg 1342445094637.jpg A6d601a7-s.jpg|Flit in Treasure Star References Notes and Trivia *Flit is one of the few protagonists besides Amuro Ray and Kamille Bidan to become the pilot of a mobile suit that they designed. *Flit's adult seiyuu, Kazuhiko Inoue, has also voiced Gai Murakumo in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray and Jerid Messa of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam.